Someone To Call Your Own
by cooliochick5
Summary: Sequel to 'A Place to Call Home'. Dave and Karkat are a couple, now. But, how did it happen? Where will this relationship go? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

You're name is Dave Strider and you are reminiscing. You are laying in your bed at your parents' house, your soon-to-be husband curled up beside you. You think back to how exactly you two came to be.

It was sophomore year, third period, geography class with Mrs. Wilson. You are leaning back in your chair, your hood of your jacket laying on the desk behind you. The kid behind you was quiet, but always walked in with a look of 'just got screwed over' on his face. He didn't say much, but when he did, he was usually sarcastic.

He was friends with your friend Terezi, that much you did know. And he had a boyfriend, though the nature of that relationship, you didn't know.

Anyway, you're in class, tapping your pen against your desk, when you felt something tug at your hood. You turned your head best you could to see the kid behind you using it as a pillow.

"Uh, dude?" You poked him with the end of your pen.

"Don't tell anyone I'm taking a nap in class and I won't tell anyone about how you cheated on the quiz last week." He replies, sounding irritated.

"Fair game, man." You turn around quickly, not wanting anyone to know about that.

And that's how it started. He would take naps in class and you would cover for him. Sometimes when he was actually awake during class, you guys would pass notes between each other, usually making fun of the teacher. Sometimes you guys would share a snack or something like that, thought that usually got you two into trouble.

In geography, you two were the dynamic duo. Getting into trouble was your pass time, paying attention to class came second.

At one point, Terezi began inviting him along. Her boyfriend, Gamzee, was best friends with the kid, who you later learned was named Karkat, and he wanted him to feel included.

Terezi often poked fun of him and his boyfriend, though you never met the guy and Karkat usually avoided talking about him. As much as you wanted to ask, you decided not to.

It wasn't until mid-November that Karkat would begin opening up to you. It was four o'clock that night and you were sitting on the couch with your dad, helping with the kids, who just wouldn't sit still.

"John, no, you need to keep your glasses on, like me." You smile, tapping the frames of your shades. John pouted and threw the frames across the room. He and Jade had just gotten glasses and were not adjusting well to them. Rose crawled over to them and began gnawing on them.

"Don't fret about it, David, he'll get used to them eventually." Jake sighed, tying Jade's hair in to braids. You roll your eyes and pick the three year old up. You carry him into the kitchen and get some cheerios out of the pantry. You had him a bowl full of them then set him back down.

You are just about the get your own snack when there is a knock at the door. You know this knock; You, Gamzee, and Terezi had set it up over the summer.

"I got it." You head for the door, checking the peep-hole before opening it. You didn't see anyone at first, then again, Karkat is much shorter than you.

"Hey...got a minute?" He's staring at the welcome mat, trying to kick some dirt off of his shoes.

"Um, yeah, want to come in?"

"Can we talk, um, alone..." Now you were really concerned, the only friend you know that stutters like that is Tavros, and he's always a nervous wreck.

You nod to Jake before stepping outside, closing the door, "Karkat, what's wrong."

His knees buckle and you have to drive you have to dive to catch him. He's shivering and crying now, clinging to the sleeves of your shirt.

"S-sol-lux..." He chokes out, sobbing now.

"Sollux...You mean that dick?" You ask, you knew Sollux. He was a stupid bastard, the kind you just want to be the hell out of.

"My...b-boyfriend." He clarifies the relationship for you; you mouth hangs open a bit. So, this is why he never talked about his boyfriend.

By now, a few of your neighbors are beginning to lean out their doors, seeing what was going on. You look up and hear crying coming from your own house.

Perfect. The twins were fighting and Rose was crying. That would be enough cover for your to get Karkat to your room. You slide back into the house as quietly as possible, throwing Karkat in first before closing the door behind you two.

"What about Sollux?" You sit the boy down on your bed, watching him curl up in a ball.

"H-he, r-ra-." He began crying again.

"Karkat, please...I can't help me if you don't tell me what's going on."

You let him cry a few more minutes before trying again.

Karkat and Sollux met in eighth grade. They were both loners, didn't talk to anyone besides each other. They began dating, which lead to Karkat moving in with him and that's when Sollux began to change. He began ignoring Karkat and apparently cheated once or twice He was sexually and mentally abusive now, and Karkat began losing sleep because of it, that's why he kept taking naps in class.

Tonight, he went over the edge, going as far as actually raping Karkat. Once Karkat said it was over, he threatened to kill him.

"Why did you come to me? Why not Gamzee?" You knew they were best friends.

"Gamzee w-would kill him!"

"That's the point."

"I-I don't need my best friend in jail, Dave!" he shivered more. You sigh out slowly.

"Karkat...Stay here tonight."

He looks up at you to make sure you are being serious, then tackles you in a hug.

And this was a start to a very protective friendship.

_**A/N: Ooooh, the something stages of DaveKat. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**disclaimers: I own nothing**_


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat spent the night that night and the day after. Jake and Dirk didn't question it much, just asked if Karkat had eaten dinner yet. As much as the kid wanted to eat, he still said no. All he wanted now was a shower and a nap. You handed him a pair of your pajamas and went out to the kitchen to help feed the little ones. and watch tv with them. And get them ready for bed. And tuck them in.

By now, Karkat had been in the bathroom for nearly two hours. You got up and knocked on the door,

"Karkat, you okay?"

No answer.

"Karkat?" You try again.

Still, nothing.

"Karkat, I'm-"

"Don't come in here!"

"You best not be trying to kill yourself in my bathroom." You lean against the door. You hear a small huff, which adds a smirk to your face.

"What's it to ya, anyway?"

"Karkat, I will knock this door down if I so much as think you're going to hurt yourself in there."

"Just leave me alone, I'll be out in a minute."

"You've been in there for two hours."

"Just let me drown in the shower!"

"Is that even possible!?" There's a pause, then a faint bit of laughter, "Karkat?"

"Heh, no, I guess it isn't possible." He giggles, which almost terrifies you. There's more giggling as the lock of the door clicks and Karkat steps out, a bloodied towel on the floor, but a crisp white bathroom behind him. The clothes you gave him are obviously oversized, but he doesn't seem to mind.

It occurs to you now that it looks as though Karkat hasn't slept in days. He suffered from insomnia and you guess the stress just makes it worse. You lead him to your room, saying you'll take the couch for the night.

You are about to leave when Karkat stands.

"You're not going to go drown in the bathroom." You try to get him to sit back down, but he stays standing.

"Can you, um...can you stay...here, tonight?" he's staring at his toes. He looks so freakin' cute like th- wa-wa-wait! What the hell are you saying!?

You smirk a bit, "Sure thing, Kitkat."

"What did you just call me?" He growls.

"Kitkat."

"Never call me that again."

"And why not, Kitkat?"

"Kitkats suck and that nickname is lame."

"Who just said kitkats suck?" Dirk entered the room.

"Pops, get out, we're making out!" You try to push him out of the room.

"Not under this roof!" Jake calls from down the hall.

"Don't worry, dad, we know about mono." You roll your eyes before turning back to Karkat, who aims a pillow for your head.

You easily dodge it, catching it in midair. You aim it back at him, just in time for him to throw another pillow. The pillows collided, sending them both sideways and into a lamp.

You both cringed as it crashed to the floor, breaking the second it hit.

"What was that?" Jake calls.

"Nothing, dad, just passionate sleeping."

"Teenagers." Jake sighes, you turn to Karkat, who can hardly contain his laugher.

"Come on, let's head to bed." You pick up a pillow and toss it to him before laying on the floor.

"Um, Dave..."

"Hm?"

"Can you, um...sleep up here with me..."

Shrugging you climb onto the bed, learning on thing that night.

Jegus, did Karkat like to cuddle.


	3. Chapter 3

It was maybe two weeks after Karkat showed up at your door that you noticed a change in the boy. He stopped eating and talking to anyone and one day, didn't show up for class.

According the Gamzee, he wasn't answering his phone either.

"Well...maybe we should go over to his house or something?" You poke your fork blankly at the applesauce on your tray.

"He's fine, motherfucker, just all up an' been busy, I think." Gamzee takes a swig of his faygo.

"Maybe he's, uh, sick?" Tavros nibbles at the end of a chicken nugget, you roll your eyes.

"That kid came to school with the flu once."

"Fine, let's just go to his house after school." Terezi finishes the apple the was eating and stands.

For the rest of the day, all you can think about is Karkat

* * *

"Yo, Kar-bro, open the door, man." Gamzee is peering through the window. Karkat lives in a basic house in a cul-de-sac at the end of the town. His dad had let him come home only last week.

"Maybe, uh, he's not, um, home?" Tavros leans against the door frame.

You guys are about to leave when a car pulls up.

"Hey, Mr. V." Gamzee aims a wave to the man who steps out.

"Oh, hello all." Mr. Vantas reaches behind him to get his briefcase.

"Is Kar-bro all up and home?" Gamzee asks.

"Yes..Do you guys think you could get him out of his room?" He says as he unlocks the door. You all nod and quickly make your way into the house.

Gamzee leads the way to Karkat's room and you all soon discover the door is locked.

"Kar-bro?" The tallest of your group knocks on the door.

"G-Go away." You hear Karkat from behind the door.

"Uh, Karkat, we, uh just want to talk to you." Tavros tries.

"Please...just leave me alone."

This goes on for about an hour until you guys give up and decide to leave. You are just about to follow the others outside when the bedroom door opens.

"D-Dave?"

You turn quickly and almost scream. Karkat's face is so thin he now resembles a skeleton. He's wrapped tightly in a blanket and looks like he just came from hell and back.

"Karkat, a-are you okay?" The smaller boy stares at his feet before motioning you into the room. He sits on the bed, sucking in a deep breath.

"Dave...I think I'm pregnant."

"Wait...what?" You take a seat beside him, he has started to cry.

"I just haven't felt right the last few weeks...Dave, what am I gonna do!?"

"Well...are you positive yet?"

"No..."

"Well...let's...let's tell your dad and...get you checked out."

"B-but...He'll find out about Sol..."

"Karkat, please..."

With a breath, Karkat nods.

You have to hold him up as he breaks down in front of his father.

* * *

"What am I gonna do." You hold Karkat's hand as you wait patiently for the doctor to re enter with the test results. Mr. Vantas was in the hall, in the middle of tracking Sollux down. Since the incident, he hadn't been in school.

"It'll be okay, Kitkat." You rub his hand softly.

"But what if I-."

"Then...then I'll help you raise it." you give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"B-but you'll just leave." Karkat begins to tear up.

"No I won't...Karkat...I-" Karkat sits up now. He moves swiftly, hopping off the bench pulls you up into a soft kiss.

"Love you..." You finish off your sentence dumb-founded.

"How do I know you mean that?"

"Karkat Vantas...I will never leave you..."

"That sounds like a proposal." He rubs his eyes.

"I think it is."

"But...we're too young to get married." Karkat himself had just turned sixteen.

"We won't be someday." You let him sit on your lap so you can run your fingers through his hair, calming him.

The doctor returned shortly later, test results in hand.

"I have good news and I have bad news..."

"...bad news first." You test slowly.

"Due to the...damage done during the incident...it may or may not be harder to concieve, but it's hard to tell."

"The good news?!" Karkat jumps off your lap.

"You aren't pregnant."

You sigh in relief, but Karkat does not.

"Karkat?"

"Does this mean...you will leave me?" he turns to you.

"Karkat...this doesn't change one damn thing. I swear to God, I will never leave you. Count on that."

You've never been pulled into a tighter hug than the one you were in now

* * *

Three years after the incident, two years since Sollux went to prison, and it was also Karkat's eighteenth birthday and man are you nervous.

Taking up a second job and asking for a loan from your parents, you finally had enough for the perfect engagement ring. Now all you needed was a 'yes'.

A group of you had gathered around your living room, eating pizza and watching Karkat open his presents.

"You got it, motherfucker?" Gamzee elbows you in the side.

"Got, uh, what?" Tavros sets his up down

"Nothing." You quickly respond.

"What nothing?" Karkat is looking at you now. Fuck.

"Um, well, uh.." You stamer, all eyes on you now.

Alright, here goes.

"Karkat, um, will you...ya know..."

Karkat only stares.

"Ya know, like, be with me."

"Dave, we're alread-"

"No, I mean, like..." Apprently this was pissing Gamzee off because next thing you know, you are shoved on your knees in front of Karkat, Gamzee stands behind you.

"This motherfucker wants to marry you, motherfucker." He blurts out.

"Dave...is that true?" Karkat looks down at you. You nod, kneeling now, ring in hand.

"So...will you marry me?"

Karkat looks near tears at first, then he just looks ready to smack you.

"Well, it's about fucking time!"

**_A/N: Next chapter...wedding day :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

You are Dave Strider and Jegus Christ, you actually forgot how to breathe. How is that even possible?

You dad whacks you on the back,"Yo, Davey-boy, chill out." He abandoned his anime shades today, just for the event.

"Shut up, Pops, I'm about to get married in an hour, how the hell am I supposed to calm down!?" You throw your arms up. Dirk only laughs, leaning against a wall.

"Ah, reminds me of my wedding." He smiles fondly.

"Oh, hush, you almost passed out too!" Jake enters the room, dragging John, Jade, and Rose behind him. You tried to hold back a laugh; John looked so dorky in his little tux, Rose looked plainly uninterested in her sparkly red dress, and Jade had been tossing petals all morning.

"No, no, Jadey." You knelt beside her, picking up a handful of flowers and putting them back in the basket. She giggles loudly as she takes some petals into her tiny hands and tosses them on top of your head.

"What do you mean, I can't drink in the church!? This is an outrage!" Dirk face palms as his sister storms into the room.

"How do they expect me to go a whole twenty minutes without a drink, hm!?" She sits herself down in the nearest chair.

"Roxy, cool it with the damn booze." Dirk picks John up.

"Oh, Roxy, you dropped your flowers...and your keys...and your shoe...and your beer bottle." Jane runs in with a plethora of items dropped by the blonde, who apparently dropped her other shoe. The black haired woman didn't notice it in time as she tripped over it.

Jake caught his sister by her arms and pulled her back up, "Careful there, Janey." He straightens her up.

You almost have to laugh at your family. This typically happened at every event, but today, you were worried as all hell.

"What if he says no?"

"He said yes to the proposal." Dirk points out.

"Okay, but what if he de-"

"What if you calm your arse down and get to the alter so he doesn't think you left." Jake folds his arms, nodding up toward the clock.

Alright...here goes...

* * *

You stand up at the alter with Dirk and Jake next to you. You forgot how to breathe again so both boys whack you this time.

"Breathe, man." Dirk smirks at you.

"Shhh, it's starting." Jake hushes you both as the piano begins to play.

Rose and Jade toddle down the aisle, tossing petals as they go, John walks down the isle with the rings. Your aunt Roxy slowly descends down the aisle with Tavros, followed by your aunt Jane and Karkat's brother Kankri. Gamzee and Terezi follow. And then...

Karkat, being escorted by his dad, comes in to view.

Forget breathing, you felt like you were fucking floating right now. Like you were on cloud nine or some shit.

Karkat was never much for wearing a suit, so he went with black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with he sleeves rolled up, a black vest, and a pair of your red converse. His red tie hung loosely around his neck. For sake of tradition, he carried a single red rose with him. He kept his face down as a bright red blush spread across his face.

Dirk smirks and elbows you in the side. You blush just as bad as Karkat, maybe even more.

Karkat finally reaches the alter and turns to face you. You realize now just how short he is compared to you and just how much more adorable that makes him.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey." You grin. You continue to stare at each other as the priest began speaking, automatically picking up on key words and replying with your planned response. Now comes the part you were scared for.

"Karkat Sangre Vantas, do you take Dave Caballero English to be your husband?"

There was a pause. Everyone in the church quickly shut up, waiting.

"I..." Karkat begins slowly, testing his words.

'I.." He stutters a bit. Here we go, he's gonna say no,

"Do."

There! Wait, what!? He said yes? YES!

You feel a sigh of relief come over you and eagerly press your lips to your new husband's.

From here, it was on the reception!

_**A/N: Alright, virtual cookies to who ever can tell me what Karkat and Dave's middle names translate to.**_


	5. Chapter 5

You are now Dave Strider and there is just something you don't like about wedding receptions. You had only been to a few weddings in your whole life, and your own was no different.

You were expected to dance with your mom, and since you didn't have one of those, you danced with your aunt Roxy. You were told stories about how much of a wonderful dancer she was when sober, however, after an hour of no drinking, she had gotten plastered on the car ride here.

You could have danced with your sober aunt Jane, yes, however, she had two left feet and would probably end up breaking both of your before the night was over. As soon as it was over, you were off the dance floor and it was Karkat's turn.

You learned some years ago that Karkat's mother's name was Porrim and as graceful as the woman was, she had a bit of a biker babe personality. You now knew exactly where Karkat got his rebel personality from. As expected, the music the duo had picked out had been by some heavy metal band you didn't much care for.

Once there dance was over, You were back up, expected to dance with your new husband. Well, Gog, could they give you a break for once? Standing, you met Karkat in the middle of the dance floor, his arms finding their way around your neck, yours going on either of his hips.

You two swayed in time to one of the crappiest love songs you ever heard. The only reason you chose it was because you used to sit outside Karkat's door on nights when he wanted to be alone, singing it to him. It was also the only song you knew on the guitar at the time.

Eleanor Rigby sounded throughout the wedding hall, Karkat's eyes never leaving your own. Out of habit, the moment the music ended you kissed his cheek lightly, only to get a full out lip kiss from him. You try to hide your blush as you get your ass off of the dance floor.

The rest of the night goes pretty much as planned, you dance with your family, new and old, you talk with some relatives and friends. The whole cake cutting thing goes off without a hitch until Karkat decided it would be funny so get the cake in your hair.

"I'm gonna go wash this out." You laugh, heading off the bathroom. For some reason, Karkat runs ahead of you, Gamzee, Tavros, and Kurloz close behind him.

You shrug as they head outside and head off to the bathroom. For the rest of the night, you can't find your new husband. When the wedding is over, you help your parents pick up a bit, before they begin shooing you away, saying you should find Karkat. You had a honeymoon to go on after all.

You shrug off their oddly calm behavior and go off to find the boy. You walk past the coat closet when you are pulled inside.

"What the actu-Karkat?" You flip the lights on and almost fall over from the sudden lack of blood flow to the head on your shoulders.

There was Karkat in a see through white silk tank top and a bright red thong, a cute little bow ontop of his head.

Man, your favorite colors.

"Hey." His voice is low and lust filled.

"Hey."

"How's about we get the honey moon started a little early?" He grabs the color of your shirt and pulls you close enough that he can nip your neck.

Scratch that, you love wedding receptions.


	6. Chapter 6

You are Dave Strider and Jegus Christ is your husband of two years cuddly today. You came home from your job as a manger to find him burrowed under pillows and blankets, watching one of his favorite movies. Or, at least he was watching it; he had fallen asleep at some point in the film.

You laugh softly to yourself and move across the room to kiss the tip of his nose before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. You are in the middle of towel drying your hair when you feel a body press against your own, arms wrap around your waist.

"I missed you." Karkat purrs, nuzzling your back. You straighten up and turn to face him.

Karkat is quick to nuzzle your neck and chest, being considerably shorter than you, purring happily.

"Are you purring?" You smirk. Karkat looks up at you, almost hurt.

"Yeah...Is that bad?"

"No, I like it." You grinned, kissing his forehead. His face lights up again and his arms snake around your neck now, pulling you close.

As of now, this kid is stuck to you and isn't letting go anytime soon. You shift your arms under his legs and pick him up, carrying him off the bed. He giggles happily until you set him down, then he is clingy again.

"What's gotten into you today, Kitkat?" You sit on the bed and watch as he hurriedly crawls into your lap.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He snaps. You jump a bit.

"Well, usually you aren't so cuddly." You offer him a bit of a smile.

"Oh..." He giggles and squirms against your arm, "I just missed you is all."

You roll your eyes playfully and pull the boy into your arms, laying back. You dose off, but are woken up three hours later by Karkat pushing away from you and bounding out of the room.

"Huh?" You crack your eyes open and follow him. He's in the bathroom, leaning over the sink, panting lightly.

"Kar, are you okay?"

Karkat swallows thickly before looking up at you, "Yeah...just felt sick is all." He sighs slowly before straightening himself up. He takes a step forward before his knees give it. You flash step over to him and catch him.

"Maybe you're getting sick?" You suggest, carrying him off to bed.

"Maybe...maybe..."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Karkat has been acting very strange. He had been so cuddly, then was angry for an entire day, then cried all night, then was happy. It was literally scaring the crap out of you.

Walking in to the house was like walking into a bomb house, you never knew what mood your husband would be in and it scared you even more. However, today you walked through the door to find yet another sight before you.

Karkat was sitting on the couch, nearly in tears. There was a box beside him and a stick in hand.

Karkat. Pregnancy test. Blue.

Dear Lord, you're gonna be a father!


	7. Chapter 7

It's a little bit funny how much life can change in a nine month span. You didn't even have time to blink and your little bundle of joy was in the world. Deemed a healthy baby boy, you close your eyes as the most unironic of tears slip past your shades.

"Karkat..." You lean down and kiss your husband's forehead, "Karkat, he's perfect."

The man in question is tearing up a little bit as the small cries of a newborn fill the room. The baby boy is quickly wrapped up and handed over to you. At this moment, you've never felt so proud in all your life. You kneel slight so Karkat can get a look at the now whimpering infant.

"Dave, he has your eyes." Karkat's own brown colored eyes fill with tears yet again. Taking a closer look, you note the baby's stunning red eyes and snow pale skin. It's hair was a deep shade of brown, nearly black, just like Karkat's. He stares up at you with those cherry eyes, wondering.

"Hi, baby boy." You smile softly, taking his tiny hand in your own. He coos lightly, eyes still fixated on you. You pull up a chair and sit down, "Hey, welcome to the world, finally." You smirk, rocking him slowly. The baby grunts lightly when he hears a soft sigh from Karkat.

"That's daddy over there," You lift the baby up so he can see, "He can be real angry at times, but you learn to love him."

Karkat rolls his eyes at you, then finally sighs, "He's gonna need a name." He closes his eyes tiredly, but smiles.

"What did you have in mind?" You move your chair closer to his bed.

"I was thinking..." he trails off now.

"Yeah?"

"Of naming him after his dad." Karkat smiled softly, "Named after someone strong, talented, kind hearted..."

For the umpteenth time that day, tears came to your eyes.

At 9:39am, June 5th 2014, David Jacob Strider was born.


End file.
